


Frenezy

by Disney_fan_girl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The fanfic which Jughead and Veronica are named prom King and Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disney_fan_girl/pseuds/Disney_fan_girl
Summary: Jughead has a strange feeling, something he could not explain, but something told him that something big was going to happen at this prom.





	Frenezy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I kind of tried to pass on the atmosphere of the series, but I do not know, you guys are going to judge. If you want to follow me on Tumbr my name (vj-veronica-jones)  
> Also have patience with me because English is not my first language.

Jughead was never a guy who really enjoyed partying. But among mobster fathers, moms drug dealers, and a cult that could be linked to a game that made those who play it commit suicide, his girlfriend Betty Cooper thought it would be a good idea for them to go to the school dance that had a more nerdy theme that it. Middle Ages. He looks at himself in the mirror and sighs in depreciation. He wore a black long-sleeved gibbon with gold buttons, with black pants, he felt so strange, it's like he was not him and more like a  character of a game.

He didn't want to go to the prom, but not only because he didn't like parties, or feel ridiculous in that outfit. It was the sensation that formed in the pit of his stomach that said something would happen and that there was no way he could stop it.

"Your girlfriend is waiting for you in the living room." JellyBean, speaking at her bedroom door, who was wearing pink pajamas and holding a transparent plastic bowl full of popcorn.

"Okay, go ahead and tell me I'm coming down." She rolls her eyes and Jughead listens to her go downstairs. **_"This is all so stupid."_**

He walks downstairs and sees Betty watching the TV while Fp and her sister sit on a mattress covered in fluffy blankets, eating popcorn and watching for the twentieth time the Mulan movie.

"Hey," Jughead says approaching her girlfriend as her smile widens in her face as she sees him.

"Hey, you look great." She spoke in a cheerful tone, she was so happy with this party and Jughead wished for a moment to feel that same euphoria, but to him, it was as if something didn't fit.

"You look Pretty, too"Jughead speaks as he notices for the first time the blue tunic his girlfriend wore, it was simple but with a brown leather bodice that molded her body, she gained virginal sensuality.

"Come on Juggie, I arranged to meet Archie and Veronica at the prom." She comes closer and whispers in her ear. "The sooner we go there, the sooner we can go out and have our own party." Any guy would be excited by the idea, but Jughead just felt anxious and uncomfortable, especially with his father and sister right there, oblivious, for his luck they both attentions were on the TV screen.

"Okay, Betts ... we're going, good evening, father and little sister." Jellybean continues to watch Tv and says 'good night' stifled by the popcorn chewing, Fp turns to look at his son and smiles.

"Have fun, boy." He covers the ears of his daughter by his side who frown in disgust. "And if you kids think about doing something you should not do, remember that I'm the new sheriff of the town now." Maybe his father was not that unaware about  what happen around him.

* * *

Jughead and Betty enter what is usually the school sports court that now looked like a renaissance fair. Everyone was dressed as if they had come from an illustration to an old book, some wearing simpler clothes with lighter and more colorful fabrics, other fantasies were more complex and with more gothic colors. The decorations were simple but on the stage, they decoration is better done, two thrones were placed on a carpet that resembled the Flemish tapestry, with a drawing that was familiar to him, which made Jughead curiosity arouse, but before he could go there Archie came to them using a gleaming soldier armor.

"Hey, guys. I like your fantasy. "Betty opens a big smile and her look is has a unique glow, which she only gives only to him.

"Thank you Arch, you look like ...you like a hero."  A red paladin Jughead mentally corrected.

"Um ... I think I saw Toni, I'm going to compliment her and then I'll meet you both." Jughead is already heading towards the thrones, he just looks for a second back and sees Archie and Betty stuck in a deep dialogue. He gets close enough to see the tapestry, and he understands why was familiar to him.

"It was Ethel's idea and my dad simply loved it." Evelyn said from his side as they both stared at the tapestry who was the figure of a man and a woman standing on the earth beneath the Gargoyle King. Jughead looks at Evelyn for an explanation, but before he can say anything, she climbs onto the stage, she starts talking.

"Good evening everyone, I hope everyone is having fun, after all, tonight is a very special night, today we all go back to the past, a time where magic was real, and anything could happen, a boy can become a knight, a peasant could become queen. And for that this night we will crown the prom queen and king, to recreate these days.

And all this was possible thanks to our student council leader Cherry Blossom and his commission, Kevin Keller, Toni Topaz, Tina Patel and Ginger Lopez. "Evelyn points at Cheryl who has a wicked grin on her face. Everyone applauds and Jughead feels a chill run down his spine, she's up to something.

Kevin climbs on stage holding a letter in his hands. Evelyn opens the envelope with a smile of excitement on her face.

"And the king and the prom queen are Jughead Jones and Veronica Lodge." And with those words a silence took over the gym, no one expected it, Jughead looks at Archie and his girlfriend and notices the clear discomfort between the two, Betty mainly, who had her hands closed in a fist. "What the hell was Cheryl thinking?"

Jughead didn't want to get up there, he didn't want to put the stupid crown on his head, and play the social game he always repudiated. 

But even so, he did, because even though he was who he was, a  dirty part of him wanted that. He went up to Evelyn and let her put the crown on his head, he had so far not seen Veronica, but when she emerged from the crowd with her gracefulness of usual Jughead she could not feel more intoxicated by her presence.

She wore a black dress with tiny shiny stones making it look like the night became a woman, the fabric held in her curves that made Jughead be tempted to raise her hand and touch it. Veronica let the crown on her head and positioned herself at his side.

"From what I see Cheryl is in her mood for chaos, as usual" She whispers so only Jughead can hear.

"Just let her make her speech and we can get off that stage and get those stupid crowns off."

"Stupid crowns? This is funny coming from the guy who calls himself the King of the Serpents. "Before Jughead could replicate Veronica's sour comment Evelyn enters from among them and starts talking to the microphone in his hand.

"To end this special moment, Cheryl had the brilliant idea of resurrecting from the ash a tradition of  Riverdale High." Veronica knew what was coming and for the first, she knew Cheryl she felt the need to punch her.

"The king and queen will dance." As much as Jughead, Veronica felt uncomfortable with the situation, but even so, they both came down from the stage and as the lights pointed to them a sweet song began to play.

In the benning, the dance started shy, but slowly its barriers began to fall, and they start to feel a natural feeling taking them.

He swore to himself that before taking the first step he was doing it just to end it all, that he did not care, but when her hand touched hers. Was as if she radiated sun rays and his whole body warmed just for her presence. 

"The entire word melted, and is just me and her."

It was so easy to keep the barrier between them, but when he was so close, Veronica could not avoid the electricity that ran up his skin "Why does his hand on my waist look so right?" And when he spins her and took her in his arms at the end, Veronica felt as she was floating. She was not her anymore, he was not him anymore, in the synchronized movement of their bodies, they became one.

And when the music stopped the little moment of frenzy was over.They looked at each other and at that moment they knew the truth.

He would have to explain to Betty that same night lying in bed, that it was all a staged act, but both he and Veronica know  ... .the small moment of delirium was not an act or a slip in Cheryl's, no, it was real, the short moment of delirium of their emotions was real.

 

 


End file.
